The Demon and the Siren
by TheWonderlanianCard
Summary: "Oh, Sebastian," The butler turned to meet the maid's seductive gaze. "Must you always be so violent?" Sebastian smirked, his fingers lifting her chin slightly. "I wouldn't have to be if you'd stop causing problems, Miranda." The woman's smirk matched his. "I'm one hell of a trouble maker, it's what I do." Sebastian chuckled deep. "That you are.." SebxOC
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**_**. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Prologue**

"Well, my dear, it looks like the time has come."

Sebastian eyed the withering woman in front of him, his eyes twinkling in enjoyment as he watched her tremble; obviously frightened of what was nearing. "It seems that our contract has now come to an end." With a slight smirk, the suave demon held up a slender hand, revealing an eerie purple-starred symbol etched into his pale skin.

Seeing this, the woman frantically reached towards her shoulder, pulling down the fabric of her dress to view the same simultaneous marking as it began to fade away. "W-Wait.." She breathed. "I.. I still need more time."

"More time?.." Sebastian smirked even deeper as he suddenly began to advance towards the woman, cornering her against a tree. "Our contract only remained intact until your desired task was fulfilled," She yelped when Sebastian grabbed her chin, his grip transitioning from gentle to vice-like. "I've done my bidding, now you do yours. Give me your _soul_.."

It was then when the woman tried to scream—watching as the demon's pupils turned to slits and the aura of them glowed a bright fuchsia—but never found her voice. A white, ghost-like smoke arose from the woman and into Sebastian as he continued to feed himself. When he was done, his grip loosened on the now lifeless woman and she fell limply to the grass floor.

Sebastian stared at her corpse, disappointed that such a poor, unfortunate soul wasn't able to fully satiate his hunger.

"Oh my,"

Hearing the sudden tone, Sebastian stilled. He didn't move, but took notice of his surroundings. "Why must you demons always be so violent?.."

The voice was feminine; a silky tone with just a bit of seduction to it. Sebastian's gaze lingered in front of him, where he assumed the voice came from. Sure enough, in the shadows, he saw the outline of a figure. "I assure you, I am not violent," Sebastian smirked slightly. "Right now, anyway."

"Ooh," The woman chuckled; a sound that probably had men falling, but Sebastian held his ground. "A demon with restraint, that's a very rare find." Another harmonious laugh erupted from the figure.

Sebastian chuckled to himself, a dark sound only he could hear. "Not restraint, really." He dropped his smirk, his tone becoming serious. "Now, why don't you step into the light before I fail to keep my.._restraint?_"

The woman made a slight whine, but the sound of rustling leaves rang in his ears nonetheless. "Aw, but I was having such fun.." The woman was now fully in Sebastian's line of vision. Her slender ivory face was framed by a sea of ebony curls, deviously sparkling hazel eyes, and full, pink lips that were pursed in a slight smirk.

Sebastian would be lying if he thought the woman before him wasn't beautiful; she was dazzling. Her beauty was exotic, no one—in all his years of living—could come close to holding a candle to her features. "..Who are you?" He asked her, his expression never changing.

"Miranda Kaelin, Siren," The woman slightly bowed, noticing a flash of realization pass in the demon's eyes. _No wonder, she's too beautiful to be a regular mortal,_ he thought. "Hm," He spoke, copying her tone from earlier. "What a rare find." It was. He'd never really had an opportunity to meet a Siren before.

"Clever," Miranda suddenly advanced to the dead body of Sebastian's former employer.

"If you're a Siren, then why did you leave your people?" He questioned, knowing that Sirens didn't usually leave their dwells, and when they did, it usually meant trouble.

"What does it look like?" Miranda raised a brow as she crouched by the head of the lifeless woman. "I get hungry too." She smirked before lowering to the woman's face; her ebony curls shielding Sebastian from witnessing whatever she was doing.

When Miranda finished, she threw he curls behind her in one swift movement. The dead woman's face now held mere skeletonic features, but Miranda's—if it was even possible—had looked even more bewitching. Sebastian stared with slight astonishment; she'd stolen her beauty.

"Don't you Sirens have eternal existence?" He asked her, watching as the girl stood, walking over the body before coming in front of him. "Why, yes. We do." She folded her arms. "Then why steal another's looks when you're already fated to look young forever?"

Miranda chuckled, her chest moving with the sound. "Life gets terribly boring down there in the dwells. If I'm going to live for all eternity, I might as well have some _fun_, right?"

There was a moment of pause. The two—the demon and the Siren—stared at each other, their eyes locking in a devilishly seductive war. "You know, I never did catch your name.." Miranda lifted her chin.

"Sebastian," Sebastian smirked, seeing something flash in her hazel eyes. "Sebastian Michaelis." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly, they were at eye level. Miranda licked her lips suddenly, her body becoming tense; Sebastian noticed.

"Well, _Sebastian_," Miranda spoke, stepping away from him. "I'd hate to go, but I feel another presence nearby. Wouldn't want to leave dinner waiting.."

"Ah, if you must leave so soon _Miranda_," the demon reached for her hand. "Then at least tell me when I'll see you again.." He placed a gentle kiss on her soft skin.

"Soon," Miranda smirked, walking over to the dim trees. "Until next time, Sebastian." She gave him a slight wink before walking into the darkness, her curls swinging at her lower back.

**Yeah I was bored and decided to do this. Please review and tell me what you think, I don't really know if I want to continue this as a story, but I can if you all want me to. I just wanted to write a scene between my character and Bassy… :))**


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**_**. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter One**

"Sebastian!"

The demon butler blinked away his thoughts at the annoyed call of his name. "Why on earth are you just standing there? Hurry up and dress me!" The restless tone belonged to the infamous Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive estate. He sat at the foot of his bed, a long button down shirt draped over his body; a garment he sports as a nightie.

"My apologies, young Master," Sebastian neatly rummaged through his employer's closet, picking out an outfit suitable for today's events. "A letter of urgency has arrived for you, my Lord," Sebastian began as he laced Ciel's tie. "It's from a Miss Victoria Vermont. It seems she'll be here within the hour."

"And when were you planning on waking me?" Ciel glared at his butler, who merely smirked to himself; finding some delight in causing his Master stress. "Oh, never mind.." The young Earl stood when Sebastian finished lacing his shoes. "What about breakfast, is it ready?" Ciel asked as he tied an eye patch over his right eye, which held a familiar eerie symbol.

"It will be, momentarily,"

"Good. Send it up to my study." With that, Ciel brushed past the demon making his way towards the door. "As you wish, my Lord.." Sebastian placed a hand on his chest and bowed as his Master left the room. A slight sigh escaped Sebastian, making him feel as if taking orders from a twelve-year-old has gotten a bit dull.

**.o0o.**

"We're here," Victoria exhaled deeply as she witnessed the Phantomhive estate come closer into view as her carriage rolled down the open path. "Finally.." The girl slumped back in her seat, her anxiety finally lifting from her shoulders.

"Mistress," Victoria turned her head to her left, her brown curls draping over her shoulder. She looked into the hazel eyes of her maid—who she'd recently hired due to _contract_ reasons—who stared back at her with slight curiosity. "Who is this Earl that we've so hurriedly come to visit?.." The woman asked as the carriage made a round about the mansion before stopping near the front doors.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Victoria replied. "He's an old friend of mine and Elizabeth's—his betrothed."

The maid nodded in understanding as she watched from her window as the carriage driver spoke with a tall man who stood in the doorway. "And how do you presume he'll help us with your.._problem_?" She turned back to her employer, her brow raised in slight doubt.

"Please, Miranda," Victoria huffed with folded arms. "He's the only person who _can _help me right now. I wouldn't have come all this way if I didn't think so.."

The door opened with a gentle swing and the maid found herself astonished as she stared at the familiar face she hadn't seen in what possibly could've been three years. "Welcome, Lady Victoria, the young Master has been expecting you." Miranda shivered upon hearing the suave deepness of the familiar tone.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Earl Phantomhive. Welcome to the Phantomhive estate." The Siren almost couldn't hold back a smirk at his introduction. Butler? Really? Well, she isn't really one to talk; she was currently a maid after all.

Sebastian helped Victoria out of her seat with a simple hand before bowing in front of her. "Thank you, Sebastian," She said gratefully before making her way up the manor steps. Miranda watched as her employer turned her back, finally giggling when she knew she was out of ear shot.

"My, my, what do we have here.." She walked out of the carriage, meeting the face of an astonished demon. He stared at her, eyes wide with shock. "..Miranda.." The mere sound of him whispering her name was enough to send shivers up her spine. Ever since that day in the woods, Miranda couldn't seem to forget the man before her. It was rare, since she's the face most people couldn't forget.

"Hello Sebastian," Miranda chuckled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

**I'm sorry if this seems short, I have other stuff to do, and I'm apparently falling behind it. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and more to everyone's likings. Until then, bye!**


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji).**_** I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Two**

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Sebastian stared into the unforgettable hazel eyes of the woman before him. He'd waited nearly three years to get lost in the depths of them once again, like the moment they'd shared back when they first met. But now since that chance has returned, he almost couldn't seem to get enough. "..Yes," He replied. "A long while, actually."

Miranda cocked her head, her ebony curls swinging by her sides. "Are you indicating that you've missed me, Sebastian?" Hearing the teasing tone in her voice, the demon straightened his posture, his stare becoming more intense. "I must admit, I am surprised to see you," He began, watching Miranda smirk slightly. "But I do not _miss_ anyone, Miranda, it isn't in my nature."

Sebastian thought there would be some type of falter in Miranda's teasing manner, but she stayed as strong as ever. "Aw," She pouted. "Don't be so serious Sebastian, I was only teasing."

The demon watched as Miranda made her way up the Phantomhive steps, following close behind her. "I'm aware of your constant teasing," Sebastian chuckled as he held the door of the estate open for her. "But what I am not aware of is how you arrived at my Master's estate with Lady Victoria."

Sebastian quirked a brow at the Siren, eyeing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She's my Mistress. I have a contract with her."

"What? ..But how? I didn't think Sirens had the power to create contracts with mortals."

"That, dear _butler_," Miranda playfully poked his shoulder, feeling the broadness of it at her fingertip. "Is not your concern at the moment." She walked her way inside, knowing well the demon was following behind her.

**.o0o.**

"How have you been, Victoria? I haven't seen you in a matter of years."

Ciel eyed his old friend from across his desk, sipping his tea; freshly poured from Sebastian. "I know, and it's nice to see you again," Victoria smiled lightly. "But, to be frank, I'm not doing so well Ciel." Victoria replied with a sigh.

"Does it have to do with your letter of urgency?" Ciel wondered, a brow raised. Victoria nodded. "Yes, it does.."

Ciel placed down his cup, watching intently as Victoria exhaled deeply. "You see, it's my father. You know that he isn't exactly a fair man when it comes to gambling,"

Ciel _did_ know this. He remembered the days where Victoria's father and his father—before his death—would play a round, and Lord Vermont would try to weasel half of the Phantomhive estate out of Vincent. It was all fun and games, presumably. "Ah, yes. I will never forget the time he tried to 'rob' my family."

Victoria brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes.. Well, now I'm afraid that he's gone too far. One of his poker acquaintances, Mr. Fabian, has won against father and his ridiculous bets. And when father refused to pay him, days later he was drugged and became deathly ill."

Sebastian, after hearing this, looked towards Miranda, who stood obediently behind Lady Victoria. His eyes flashed with confusion, wondering if this was the reason why the Siren even had a Mistress in the first place. But Miranda ignored his stares and continued to look intently at the young noble, knowing she was on the verge of tears.

"I know it was Mr. Fabian, or someone he'd hired to drug father. The drug is a pink pellet, I know because I spotted one on the floor by his bedside."

"Are you sure it wasn't just his medication, Victoria?" Ciel asked her, knowing well from experience how jumpy Victoria could be. "Yes, Ciel, I _am_ sure." Victoria snapped. "My father has never needed medication before, and neither has my mother. Look, all I want is for you to investigate; find out who drugged my father."

Ciel huffed. "I only take those types of orders from the Queen."

Victoria's skin paled, tears threatening to roll down her face. "Ciel, please. I'm your friend. I never ask much of you and it's the least you could do for me."

"Lord Phantomhive," Ciel's gaze drifted to the ebony haired maid who stood behind Victoria. "My lady, as she's told me, says you're the only one who can help her. She wouldn't have come all this way if she didn't think so.."

Ciel stared intently at the maid, getting a feeling that there was something about her that..intrigued him. "Fine," he stated, his gaze lowering back to Victoria. "I'll help you."

A smile crossed Victoria's face as she rose from her seat. "Oh, thank you Ciel." She said, grateful for his help.

"Of course," Ciel merely smiled back. "Now is there a time where Sebastian and I could come to your estate? I have to see what we're dealing with before the list of suspects is made."

"There's a gala coming up for mother's birthday, you could come then. It's in a few days. Be there early because I presume Mr. Fabian's on the guest list, he'll arrive soon before everyone else."

"Alright, send my condolences to your father for me when you arrive back home. Sebastian, escort Victoria and Miranda towards their carriage." Ciel sat back in his seat, watching as his butler, old friend, and her maid walked out of his study. He couldn't describe it, but he could feel that something terrible is going to befall them is they investigate this mysterious pink drug.

But there was no use worrying about it, all there was to do was wait.

**Hello everyone! I love all the sweet reviews this story is getting! And sorry for the long wait, I was going to update yesterday, but I went to a Karmin concert last night (too awesome to describe btw). Anyways, please review what you think of this chapter, 'cause to be honest, I'm not too confident in it. Can't wait to see what ya'll think!**


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**_**. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Three**

_Three days later…_

"Alright, time to party!"

Baldroy jumped out of the back of the carriage excitedly—Mei-Rin and Finnian hot on his trail—as Sebastian pulled up at the Vermont estate, many other carriages of other esteemed guests only a few spaces in front of him. It wasn't much of a surprise when Ciel received the invitation from Victoria, knowing well that the gala would also include members of the lower class. Victoria's mother, Carissa, loved to think of everyone in her household as equals, so the young Lord assumed it would only be befitting if he'd bring his servants as well.

"Please Baldroy," Ciel sighed somewhat irritably as Sebastian helped him from his carriage. "We're here strictly for business. You all have to be on your best behavior."

"Oh, most certainly, young Master," Mei-Rin chimed, doing a respectable salute. "You can count on us!" Finnian added, joining Mei-Rin. "We'll just be on our way down to the servants' entrance now; you don't have to worry about us!" Baldroy exclaimed, taking the reins of the carriage.

Ciel let out a small sigh as he began to walk up the steps of the estate, leaving the three of his servants on their own. "Sebastian," He called, knowing the loyal butler was close behind him. "Follow them and make sure they don't get in any trouble.." Ciel ordered over his shoulder.

Sebastian smirked slightly, bringing a hand to his chest and bowing. "Yes, young Master.." The suave demon then walked off to follow the Phanthomhive carriage as Ciel walked through the opened doors of the manor, silently meeting the happy gaze of a tall blond woman.

"Ah, Ciel!" The woman squealed, wrapping her arms around the young Lord. "I haven't seen you in ages! Look how much you've grown!" She smiled brightly, very happy to see the child of her deceased friends.

"Hello Lady Vermont," Ciel greeted formally. "Victoria had informed me of your birthday, so I thought it would only be fitting to visit you."

"Well, isn't that sweet?.." Carissa clapped her hands lightly. "Come in. Many of the guests are still arriving, so I'm pretty sure you would like a chance to freshen up before the party."

"Yes, that would be nice, but I would like to speak with Victoria for a moment, if that's alright."

"Oh, yes of course. I'm sure she's in her room getting ready, you can follow me, I'll show you the way."

**.o0o.**

"Miranda," Victoria wrung her hands as her ebony haired maid straightened out her gown. "when do you think Ciel will get here?.." She asked. "Soon, Mistress," The Siren replied and stepped back as the young girl moved towards her vanity, her restless hands picking up a brush and running it through the strands of her russet hair.

"I would advise you not to worry so much, everything will be under control." Miranda assured her, walking over to place her hands on Victoria's shoulders. "How can you be so sure?" Victoria stared at her through the mirror, watching as her pink-perfectly shaped lips curved upright into a smirk.

"Well, Master Ciel works for the Queen, right? If her Majesty allows such a young man to work as diligently as you claim, then I have no doubt we'll find your culprit."

Victoria watched as Miranda took the brush from her hands, stealing the task of hair brushing. "And who knows, maybe it'll all be over by tonight. With that mysterious Phantomhive butler on our side, I have no doubts that your worries will be put to ease milady.."

"Mysterious Phantom… You mean Sebastian?" Victoria turned to her maid, curiosity brimming in her eyes. "What about him?"

Miranda would've replied, but a knock at the door beat her to it. Gracefully, she walked over to open it, only to see the happy face of her Mistress's mother and a familiar young boy with an eye-patch. "Oh, Miranda, Master Ciel has come. He wishes to see my daughter, where is she?"

"Right here, mother." Victoria smiled as she came into her mother's view. Miranda could the weight lift from her shoulders, her features easily becoming relieved as she saw the young Lord in her bedroom doorway. "Ah, there she is, Ciel. I must go back downstairs to attend to our arriving guests; you two come down before the party begins." Carissa stated before she dispersed down the hallway.

Victoria then shut the door behind her, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. "Finally, you're here." She said with a smile. "As promised," Ciel nodded. "Now, where's your father? I don't want to waste any time with this."

"Yes, I'll show you right now," Victoria nodded. "Miranda, why don't you start getting ready for the party? When you're finished, find Sebastian and come to my father's room."

Miranda smirked to herself as she was ordered to go find the suave demon. Ciel noticed this, however, wondering what was going on with this woman and his butler. "Of course, Mistress." Miranda curtsied slightly before walking out of the door, parting down towards the servants' quarters where her bedroom resided.

**.o0o.**

"Baldroy," Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would advise you _not_ to go around messing with the food. I don't want to have to clean up a mess you've made in someone else's manor.."

"Oi, Sebastian," Baldroy waved dismissively, his eyes never leaving the many desserts placed on the counters across the kitchen. "Don't worry, I have it all under control.." He said, his hand reaching towards the handle of the oven.

"Ow!" He yelled, holding his hand which was pink and held a stinging sensation; Mei-Rin had smacked it. "Didn't you just hear him?! He said not to mess with the food!" She yelled, her brows ticking above her round glasses. "I did! I was just taking a peek at it; you didn't have to smack me!" Baldroy yelled back.

Sebastian felt his eye twitch and decided to make his leave from the kitchen, not knowing how much more he could take to the two Phantomhive servants. "Now, off to find young Master.." He mumbled to himself as he walked down an unfamiliar hallway, his mind soon becoming clear as silence filled his ears.

"_Oh, come on.."_

The butler froze. The voice sounded very familiar. _"Dammit!.."_ The tone was feminine, and a bit frustrated. Sebastian assumed it was coming from one of the nearby rooms, so he came close to a door and peaked inside. From there, he saw a figure. It was a woman, obviously, and she tried desperately to zip up the back of her red violet colored gown.

He leaned slightly on the door frame, his vision eyeing the back of the woman's exposed corset. But then, as if she'd felt someone watching her, the woman turned; her ebony curls draping over her back, completely covering Sebastian's view of the corset any further. "Who's there?.." She said, her voice putting a smug smirk on the demon's face.

From the look of her hazel eyes, Sebastian knew his assumptions her accurate. "Oh, don't mind me," the butler pushed the door open, allowing her to see his leaning frame. "I was only passing by and heard your little struggle."

"Sebastian," Miranda whispered his name, her face becoming blushed as she tried to hold up her dress. "Sneaking up on a half naked woman? How devilish of you.." The Siren scolded him playfully, her signature smirk playing on her lips.

"On the contrary, I believe it's payback for surprising me back at my Master's manor."

"Payback? I didn't know I did anything wrong.."

Sebastian watched as Miranda once again reached her hands towards her dress zipper, cursing silently to herself when it turned out to be another failed attempt. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask." Sebastian watched as the Siren eyed him, her look almost turning to a glare. "I think I can handle it by myself." She huffed.

"As you wish.." The demon butler crossed his arms over his chest, watching in amusement as Miranda's attempt a few more stubborn times with the dreaded zipper. "Ugh.." The Siren exhaled, her hands falling to her sides.

"Oh, come now," She gasped as the cold metal of the zipper slowly grazed up her back, the sound of it not nearly as tantalizing at the seductive voice that rang lowly within her ear. "See, it wasn't that hard.." Miranda shivered as Sebastian's hot breath collided with the skin on her neck and shoulder.

"..Oh, shut up.." Miranda spoke after a while, finally composing herself. "Seduction is _not_ your best strong suit, Sebastian.." She lied stubbornly as she turned to face him. "Really?" Sebastian used his gloved thumb and forefinger to lift her chin so they were at eye level. "I don't think lying is _your_ best strong suit, my dear, because your blushed face tells me otherwise.."

Miranda watched as the demon smirked deeper, his dark eyes never leaving hers. "Funny, how you seem to act like this only behind closed doors." Sebastian chuckled, the sound ringing in the Siren's head like an alarm. "Either that, or the fact that you're looking absolutely beautiful right now."

Miranda giggled, her smirk sliding onto her face. "Thank you, I try." She placed a hand on her chest as she moved from Sebastian's grasp. "I have a certain reputation to keep around here, it's best to maintain that for as long as I can."

"And you are doing a magnificent job of doing so, Miranda. So great, in fact, that I wonder why such a divine being would even have a contract with a mortal in the first place."

Miranda chuckled. "If you weren't listening before, why should I explain it now?"

"No, I know why Lady Victoria would want a contract, not why _you_ decided to make one with her."

Miranda shook her head, placing a slender finger of hers to her lips. "I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet."

"And why not?" Sebastian looked at her, finding her gaze to be that certain playful he's been used to. "Because," Miranda chewed her bottom lip. "I may require some help for what I'm after, and if you're willing to help, I'm willing to bargain with you.."

"Bargain?" The word intrigued the demon, just as Miranda suspected. "Yes, bargain. When my Mistress' task is fulfilled, she's allowed me to have her beauty in return," Sebastian remembered back in the woods, on the day they first met, how he saw her hunger for beauty. "but I haven't the slightest idea what I should do with her soul.."

"Her soul?.." Sebastian repeated, watching as the Siren nodded. "Mmhm, I know how much you demons love your souls, so if you help me, I'll let you have it." Sebastian licked his lips at the offer. "But only if _my_ task is fulfilled. I'll keep my Mistress' soul safe until then."

"Deal?" Sebastian looked a bit skeptical at the slender hand Miranda reached in between them. He'd never made a deal with a Siren before, and though he felt he could trust her, he didn't think the outcome would be good either way. "Come on, lying isn't my best strong suit, remember?" She smirked. Though her tone was playful, her heard the same amount of seriousness in it.

"Fine," Sebastian declared, using his teeth to remove the glove on his right hand, exposing his eerie-purple mark. "Deal." He took Miranda's hand in his.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been working on some essays I have to send to this program thingy. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. It's very long so I hope that's to everyone's likings. Please review and tell me what you think! Until the next chapter, peace!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I have plenty of work to blame for it. I'm just writing this author's note so that you'll know that I want to update, but I can't. At least not right now. I'll probably do it next weekend, my schedule is looking very clear over the next couple days.

Until next time guys, please stay tuned!


	6. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji).**_** I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Four**

Ciel stared in slight disgust at the scene before him. A man, Lord Vermont, lay still and miserable on the large bed within his chambers; if it weren't for his the slight rise and fall of his chest, you would've assumed he was dead. His tightly shut eyes held dark—possibly black—bags under them, and his face was almost as white as parchment. He also reeked of vomit, but the dried stains upon his wrinkled shirt and bed spread were already self-explanatory.

"There he is," Victoria spoke in a hushed tone. "He hasn't moved for days now." Ciel cautiously stepped closer to Lord Vermont, careful not to stir his limp body. "What type of medicine has the doctor been treating him with?" He turned to the girl.

"All types of remedies. Nothing has worked yet, though."

Ciel went to stand by Victoria's side once again, unable to withstand the vile smells emanating from the man any longer. Just then, the door of the bedroom opened slowly, the loyal Phantomhive butler and Vermont maid coming into view. Victoria exhaled a sharp breath, feeling her heart rate slow a bit at the familiar faces. "Oh, it's you Miranda," She panted. "I thought you were my Mother for a moment."

"No, dear Mistress," Miranda chuckled slightly as she walked into the room, making sure to stand clear of the sickly man in order to keep her gown from getting ruined. "But I suspect that she may be looking for you and young Master Ciel soon." she informed Victoria.

"Yes, the party is about to begin, my Lord." Sebastian continued, smirking at the sound of the irritated sigh his young Master made. "Bloody hell," Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose before ordering, "Sebastian, check the symptoms of Lord Vermont and report back to me with the results. I will take my leave with Victoria before Lady Vermont has her suspicions."

"Yes, young Master." Sebastian gave a nod, his still frame walking over to the body of Lord Vermont, immediately checking his pulse.

"Mistress, if it isn't any trouble, I would like to stay behind with Sebastian." Miranda stated, her declaration making the said demon smirk silently. "And why is that?" Victoria wondered, eyeing her maid with curiosity.

The look Miranda gave her young Mistress was sharp, but didn't affect her too much. Victoria knew what it meant, but Ciel was completely clueless. "..Alright," Victoria said. "I expect to see you downstairs soon."

"Thank you, Mistress." Miranda bowed slightly as Victoria and Ciel walked past her and towards the doors. However, as Victoria stepped out in the hall, Ciel glanced back at the maid he found so mysterious. She was smirking at him, like she knew something he didn't. It bothered him for reasons he did not know. "Be quick, Sebastian. Don't waste any time with this.." Ciel spat at his butler, suddenly annoyed.

"Of course, my Lord."

**.o0o.**

Sebastian slipped his pristine gloves back on as he and Miranda strode through the hallways. He'd already predicted that Lord Vermont had been through some type of overdose; the pale skin, irregular pulse, and vomit were all clear signs of it. From the looks of it, the man didn't have much longer to live. The chances of him passing throughout the night were great.

"..Sebastian, do you enjoy being Master Ciel's butler?" Miranda asked, pure curiosity peaking her interest. Sebastian looked at her briefly from the corner of his eye before putting his attention in front of him, a smirk evident on his face.

"Why do you ask that?" He wondered, loving the feel of her soft skin as their hands brushed gently. "No particular reason," Miranda shrugged her bare shoulders. "I just know that sooner or later, you demons get tired of taking orders from your charges, right?" She mused.

"One would think so," Sebastian chuckled. "But there's something about Master Ciel that I am irresistibly drawn to.."

Miranda giggled. "His soul?"

"Not just his soul. The young Master has been through so much, yet he is still so pure and untainted. He'll never feel as though a task is fulfilled unless he finishes the job himself; I admire his willpower."

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were attracted to young boys," Miranda joked, earning an incredulous look from the demon. "Oh stop Sebastian, I was only joking." The Siren folded her arms, her chest moving along with her light giggles.

The demon stopped walking and eyed her for a moment, his eyes unblinking for a few long seconds. "Attracted to young boys?.." Sebastian raised a brow. "Why, Miranda, you've got me all wrong." He smirked deeply.

"Oh? And what, might I ask, are you attracted to, Mister Michaelis?" Miranda asked, watching as the demon advanced towards her. Pushing her back until Miranda felt the flat presence of the wall behind her.

Sebastian chuckled, liking how much he towered over her at the moment. Taking the advantage, he raised a gloved hand, pressing it gently against her neck and chuckling darkly at the shivers emanating from her at the touch.

"I like women with soft skin," he said, his head lowering to the crook in between her shoulder, his breath tickling her. "And long hair.." Sebastian continued, tugging lightly at Miranda's ebony tresses until she willingly moved her head; allowing him to have more access to the ivory flesh.

"Oh, Sebastian," Miranda giggled. "If you wanted me, all you had to do was say so.."

Hearing her remark, the demon lightly nipped at her neck, silencing her from speaking any further. "Ah.." Miranda gasped at the sudden pleasure, her fingers lightly gripping the strands of his hair. It went on like that for a few long, pleasurable minutes. Miranda, stifling her cries as the demon bit her playfully, and Sebastian, suppressing his urges as the Siren's moans echoed in his ears.

"At this rate, both of our young employers will get suspicious of our whereabouts.." Sebastian said, hesitantly removing his lips from the Siren's skin. "..Ah, right.." He could see the disappointment etched in Miranda's lust-filled face.

"But do not worry," Sebastian gave the woman a soft kiss on the lips, their closeness lingering for a few moments more. "We'll continue this later.." He whispered in her ear. Miranda let out a slight breath, either from surprise or excitement, before composing herself; fixing her hair and further hiding any evidence of their interaction.

"Shall we, my dear?" Sebastian held out a slender gloved hand to her, smirking deeply when she took it.

**Hi guys, my cousin actually wrote this chapter for me on Quotev. Sorry it's been a while since you've had an update, but just know that I'm back. I'm not dead. Please stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own _Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)._ I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Five**

"Damn you Sebastian," Ciel growled as he spotted his demon butler slowly walk his way towards him, his arm hooked together with that mysterious Vermont maid. "Where have you been? I thought I told you to be quick about things?" Sebastian smirked upon seeing his young Master's stressed features.

"My apologies, Master Ciel, we may have ran into a bit of an altercation.." Miranda said, placing a hand over her chest and bowing apologetically. Sebastian briefly lowered his gaze to the woman beside him, smirking at the sight of her. Ciel noticed this, his arms crossing over his chest. "Oh, really? Care to elaborate?" He mused.

Feeling her grip tighten on his arm, Sebastian took that as his cue to take over the conversation. But before he could, however, a certain brown-haired Mistress rushed her way over. "Miranda!" She called, swiftly getting the Siren's attention.

"What is it, Mistress?" Miranda wondered. "It's Mr. Fabian," Victoria said. "He's here, and he brought a few of his men."

Hearing her, Miranda faltered. Personally, she'd never liked the man in the first place. Every time he visited the Vermont estate, his sexual advances towards the Siren were at an all-time high. "..Oh, joy.." Miranda muttered.

"I need you to distract him for a while, only until I've finished inspecting the other members of his group." Victoria explained. Miranda let out a low, annoyed growl, much to Sebastian's amusement. "Yes, young Mistress.." Hesitantly, she unraveled her arms from the demon's, following behind her young employer across the ballroom.

"Hmm," Sebastian smirked. "It seems our main suspect has arrived."

Ciel felt his blood boil with anger at his butler's playful manner. "Yes, but that doesn't change anything." He stated. "What were you doing with Miranda?" He asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Why Master, whatever do you mean?" The demon cocked his head to the side. "Cut the crap, Sebastian! I saw the marks all over her neck." Ciel frowned.

Sebastian chuckled. "I will not lie, young Master, it was a moment of weakness."

Ciel shook his head, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I thought you, of all people, would take this with utmost seriousness, Sebastian." He sighed. "But I guess it can't be helped.."

After a while, Ciel smirked. "So, what is she?" He asked. Sebastian raised a brow at his young Master. "I doubt you'd want to be seen courting a human, so I guess Miranda is not just some ordinary maid," Ciel looked up at the butler. "Is she a demon as well?" He wondered.

Sebastian smirked deeper at the question. "Not exactly," He replied. "_Sirens_ aren't well known as soul devourers.."

"..Siren?" Ciel could admit that this _did_ peak his interest, but he'd never give his butler that satisfaction. "No wonder, she's always so mischievous.."

"I agree," Sebastian snuck a glance out the corner of his eye, the elegant violet dress Miranda wore moving gracefully across the floor. "She's as mischievous as they come, my Lord.."

.o0o.

"Lord Fabian," Miranda faked the smile plastered on her face as she greeted the noble. "Welcome, again, to the Vermont estate."

"Ah, Miranda," The Lord took her hand in his, gently kissing the skin on the back of it. "How nice it is to see you again.." He purred. Miranda slowly took her hand from his grasp, repressing the urge to gag at the sight of the moist print he left behind. "It's been a while since I've last seen your beautiful face." Lord Fabian chuckled, his body a bit too up in the Siren's personal space.

"Oh please, it's only been a week.." Miranda giggled. _A very short one,_ she thought, annoyed. "Well then," The man leaned closer to her face, his voice lowering to a seductive whisper. "Why don't we go make up for lost time?.."

It was hard for the Siren _not_ to slap him. His breath reeked of alcohol and other vile things; nothing like the sweet breath of a certain demon that kept running through her mind. Miranda looked past Lord Fabian, her gaze catching the brown eyes of her young Mistress. She remembered her orders; to keep him "distracted". But nothing could be worse than that, and she knew it.

"My apologies, Lord Fabian," Miranda sighed slightly. "But I have other duties that I must attend to.."

"Oh forget about that," Fabian smirked, his hand lightly snaking it's way around her waist. Miranda felt her eye twitch. "I think the party'll do just fine without us for a few minutes or so.."

_That is it!_ Miranda felt her blood boil slightly, anger flashing in her eyes. "Ah, you must be Lord Fabian," spoke a familiar voice. Miranda turned slightly to see young Master Ciel and Sebastian walking up behind her. Internally, she bellowed a deep sigh of relief on seeing the demon's handsome face. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl to the Phantomhive manor. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ciel held out a gloved hand towards the Lord, who towered over his small frame greatly.

Lord Fabian, much to Miranda's relief, unhooked his hand from her side, shaking it with the young Earls. "Oh, yes. Likewise.." He nodded. "This is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel introduced the suave butler, who gave the man a sharp look.

Upon witnessing his slightly frightened look, Miranda held in a laugh as she moved closer to the butler's side. "How about you and I get settled over a glass of wine?" Ciel suggested, earning a snicker from the man. "Are you sure you're allowed to be drinking, young man?"Lord Fabian chuckled openly at him.

"Are you sure _you're_ allowed to sexually harass guests at a gala?" Ciel countered, a brown raised. "What?! H-How dare you!" Lord Fabian gave Ciel an incredulous look.

Ciel smirked briefly before looking over his shoulder. "Sebastian, why don't you treat Miranda to a dance?" He suggested, not needing to turn to know that the butler had bowed to him. "Thank you, my Lord." Sebastian said, his gloved hand gripping the waist of the Siren's before swiftly walking away. Leaving his Master and Lord Fabian to their own demise.

.o0o.

"Oh my," Sighed an utterly flamboyant voice. "The job of a reaper is never finished.." The man flicked his unusually long, crimson hair. He stood atop the Vermont estate, a red painted chainsaw twirling boringly at his fingertips. Jumping down, the man landed gracefully on one of the balconies, watching the gala from within the shadows.

"Ah, there you are!" The man exclaimed giddily. "Lord Edward Fabian, your time is almost u—WHAA?!"

The redheaded reaper suddenly gasped, his face pressed against the windows. "Is.. Is that Bassy?!" The man's cheeks gained a rosy tint as he eyed the suave Phantomhive butler on the dance floor, gracefully twirling the young woman he seemed to be dancing with. "Huh, who is that?.." He wondered aloud, his gaze moving to the butler's dance partner.

He watched with growing anger as the butler smirked, whispering something into the woman's ear and gently pecking her cheek before twirling her once again. "That harlot! Bassy, get away from her!" The heated reaper slammed his hands on the windows, gaining attention from a few of the guests, but the butler still didn't seem to notice him.

"Oh, don't worry Bassy," the man placed a hand on his chainsaw. "Grell's here to save you!"

**Please review, fave, and follow! :)**


	8. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own _Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)._ I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Six**

Ciel eyed Lord Fabian as he sipped his red wine, watching as he skeptically eyed his butler. The young Lord could tell from the angry tint in his eyes that he despised Sebastian, apparently jealous that he was the one dancing with Miranda. "So, Fabian," Ciel began, deciding that it was best to get this done and over with. "Have you heard of Lord Vermont's recent sickness?" He asked.

"Sickness?" Fabian repeated. "Why, no I haven't. I only visited him a few days ago."

"Hmm," Ciel took another sip of his wine. "Well it seems that someone may have drugged him, making him go into an overdose—"

"An overdose?!"

Ciel growled inwardly, seeing right through his helpless façade. "Yes, and as expected, _you_ are the prime suspect." Fabian gave the boy an incredulous look. "Suspect?! W-What are you talking about?.."

"After playing a round with Lord Vermont, a round which you won, you were furious when he'd refused to pay what he owed. Feeling the need for revenge, you ordered your men to drug Lord Vermont. Is it or is it not true?"

Fabian was at a loss for words. "..How do you know of such things?!"

Ciel smirked. "I was personally called upon to investigate."

"Personally called… But you're just a child!" Lord Fabian fumed, slamming his wine class down. "To you maybe," Ciel said. "But to the rest of London I am known as the Queen's Guard Dog; the one whom she calls when cases pertaining murder have to be solved. If I were you, I'd confess now. It would save you a lot of trouble."

Lord Fabian stared wide eyed at the young Earl's smirk. "..Damn you!" He yelled, throwing the rest of his wine on the boy—as if it would hurt him—before running off.

"Run while you can, Lord Fabian.." Ciel merely shrugged before going off to find his demon butler.

.o0o.

The loud, orchestrated tune of the waltz embraced all the guests at the gala. Miranda sighed in utter relief as she and Sebastian danced; his hand in a firm grip on her waist, surprisingly calming her down from her earlier altercation. "Thank you for getting me out of there," The Siren lightly squeezed the demon's shoulder. "That man gets on my _last_ nerve. I honestly don't know how much more I could take of him."

Despite her angered state, Sebastian chuckled. "I thought you were used to that kind of behavior, seeing as you're a Siren and all." He said, giving the woman a twirl before dancing again; this time, her back to his front. "Being a Siren does have its perks, I'll admit," Miranda giggled. "But it's people like Lord Fabian who give us a reason to stay in our dwells."

"Well, there's no need to worry about it any longer, my dear.." Sebastian smirked. Miranda turned her head slightly, coming face-to-face with one of the buttons on his vest. "And why is that Sebastian?" She asked curiously. The next instant, she felt his breath next to her ear. The sensation giving her shivers, unlike when Lord Fabian had done it.

"After I'm through with you, you'll barely be able to remember your first name. I assume Lord Fabian should be the _least_ of your worries.."

Miranda bit her lip when his seductive chuckle rang in her ear, the demon suddenly twirling her so they were facing each other once again. "Ooh, sounds challenging.." Miranda smirked, joking half-heartedly. "Anything else I need to be mentally aware of?"

Sebastian would've replied, if the sudden revving of a vile chainsaw hadn't interrupted him. "Huh?" Miranda watched as the sharp noise caused the party guests to clasp their hands over their ears painfully. "..What's going on?" She wondered, looking up at Sebastian's face; watching as he put on an annoyed grimace.

"You harlot," A shrill scream filled the air. "Get away from my Bassy!" Miranda looked up to see a red-haired man, also dressed coordinately in red, falling from the ceiling. His chainsaw revved up and pointed in her direction.

Just before he could make an impact, however, Sebastian gripped the saw with this palms, stopping the weapon just before it could harm even a hair on Miranda's head. "Grell," The demon growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same to you, Bassy," the redheaded reaper fumed. "How dare you dance with this..this—"

"I would advise you _not_ to finish that sentence." Miranda chimed from behind Sebastian, knowing that he was going to call her out of her name. The demon smirk at her silently, while the reaper growled. "Now, I'm only going to ask one more time," Sebastian regained his composure. "Why are you here, Grell?" He questioned the flamboyant man sternly.

"Fine, I'm here to collect the soul of Edward Fabian!" The redhead crossed his arms childishly. Grell then cried dramatically as Sebastian threw his precious chainsaw aside, the dreaded revving finally ceasing.

"Lord Fabian?" Miranda repeated as she moved from behind Sebastian. "If you're collecting his soul, would you happen to be a demon too?" She asked, raising a brow at the annoyed, disgusted look the man suddenly gave her.

"Oh, good heavens, no," He flicked his hair. "I am Grell Sutcliffe, a divine being; a Reaper of Souls."

"Ah, Grell," Spoke the Earl Phantomhive as he made is way in to the little scenario, Victoria following close behind him. "I knew it was you." He stated, irritated. "You know this man, Ciel?" Victoria wondered, eyeing the unusually red man.

"Why of course he does!" Grell exclaimed happily. "I visit his manor almost every day! Well, mostly to see _my _Bassy of course.." He intentionally spoke that last part to Miranda, earning a hard punch in the face from the nearby demon.

"Anyway, Sebastian, I've come to tell you that Lord Fabian is on the run." Ciel said, disregarding the bloody-nosed reaper on the ground. "Really, he is?!" Victoria exclaimed. "Yes, I exposed him of his schemes and he is trying to make a run for it. You know what to do.."

Sebastian sighed. "Oh, young Master, if only you'd called me sooner, all of this delaying would've been avoided." The butler then made his way towards the open balcony, in which Grell made his spectacular entrance, and began the chase for Lord Fabian.

"You go too, Miranda." Victoria ordered her maid. The Siren could sense the sudden depression in her voice. Well, she understood why. Her culprit was found, meaning that now Miranda can feast off of her beauty. Leaning in close to her, Miranda whispered, "It was a pleasure serving you, dear Mistress.." Then she was off, following in the footsteps of Sebastian.

"Not so fast!" She heard Grell's shrill scream, followed by the revving of the chainsaw again. "I'm not through with you yet." He said, charging towards her. Miranda barely made it out of the way, the skirt of her dress getting cut in the process.

Miranda stared down at her bare thigh, spotting a gash. "Ugh, I have no time for this!" She growled, dodging yet another one of Grell's attempts to slice her in half before jumping from the balcony; finding it rather easier to move since her dress had been cut.

.o0o.

"Stay back!" Lord Fabian yelled as his pistol aimed at the Phantomhive butler, trembling slightly from loss of breath.

It took Sebastian little to no time to catch up to the man, even though he'd ran quite a far distance from the Vermont estate. "Just go back to that arrogant Lord Phantomhive, and maybe no one will have to get hurt."

"Oh, believe me when I say _I_ won't be the one to get hurt, sir." Sebastian smirked, easing off one of his gloves. Just as he was about to take a menacing step towards him, both men suddenly heard, "No, Lord Fabian! Don't do it!"

Sebastian turned to see Miranda, standing feet away from him, gasping for air. She looked disheveled with her hair slightly out of place, and her dress torn up to her thigh. "..Miranda.." Sebastian whispered, but the look she suddenly gave him explained everything. It was all a trick.

Miranda ran towards Lord Fabian, her arms almost instinctively wrapping around his neck. "Please, don't do it," She pleaded. "He's just a simple butler doing what he was ordered.." The man glared at her slightly. "Oh? You didn't seem to care about that when that bastard Phantomhive ordered him to dance with you.." He countered.

"I'm sorry Lord Fabian, I didn't mean that." Miranda planted a kiss on the man's cheek, hearing the sudden drop of the pistol on the ground. "Will you ever forgive me?.." The Siren pouted, unnoticeably kicking the weapon towards the astonished demon.

"I can't say no to you, now can I?.." Lord Fabian leaned in for a kiss, and that's when Miranda punched him square in the jaw. Taking that as his cue, Sebastian picked up the pistol, shooting the man's pained form as he lay on the ground—now dead.

"You should've," Miranda muttered. "Probably would still be living if you had.." She wiped her mouth in disgust before turning to face Sebastian, the aura of his brightly colored eyes sending her shivers.

"..Like I said, being a Siren _does_ have its perks.." She joked.

**Heehee.**


	9. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own _Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)_. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Seven**

Miranda silently poured a pot of Earl Grey; the sound of the tea spilling into a single porcelain cup evidently was the only sound that passed her ears. The morning sunlight spilled through the kitchen of the Phantomhive manor, brightening up her pale skin and hazel eyes.

After last night's events at the Vermont estate and after the terms of Lady Victoria's contract were met, Sebastian persuaded his young Master to allow the Siren to stay at the manor under the condition that she worked as a servant. There weren't any objections on Miranda's behalf; she was actually delighted that the demon had made such a request.

_Speaking of which,_ she thought knowingly. "You know Sebastian, staring is rather rude." A devious smile slid onto Miranda's face. No sooner had the Siren felt arms wrap around her waist, and something as solid as a wall collide with her back. "I wouldn't call it staring, more like admiring.." The demon held her hips with force.

"As a butler, you should be tending more to your master's needs rather than 'admiring' the work staff." She heard him chuckle from behind her. "Since when do you make such rules? I don't recall your surname ever being Phantomhive."

Miranda turned around in his grasp, their chests pressed together from their closeness. "I am simply trying to follow my new master's rules," she smirked, "yet here you are _Bassy_, setting a bad example for me."

Miranda knew how much the nickname irked the demon, seeing how much that redheaded reaper from last night said it repeatedly. "Do _not_ call me that." His voice was stern. Nothing fluttered her insides more. "Ooh, looks like I strike a nerve." She cooed mischievously before turning around and placing the porcelain cup on a silver tray.

The Siren struggled out of Sebastian's grip and began walking out of the kitchen and towards their masters' bedchambers. The rest of the servants—Mei-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy—all don't seem to begin their duties until just a bit later. "Why are you down here anyway Sebastian?" Miranda asked the butler following her. "Shouldn't you be in master Ciel's room preparing him for the day?"

"My master has given me strict orders to watch over you," he said. "He wants to know that you are up to par with his schedule."

"Really?.." Miranda said with a bit of disinterest. "Yes, and it is up to my disposal to decide whether to praise or punish you." Miranda raised a skeptical brow at the demon. "Praise or punish me?" she repeated.

Sebastian smirked. "I'll be grading you depending on how well you've done a task assigned by either the young master or myself. Do it accurately, and you'll be praised. Do it inaccurately,"

"And I'll be punished?" Miranda finished with a small sense of skepticism; although exciting bubbled within her. Sebastian gave her a nod of confirmation. "Have any of the other servants gone through this?" Miranda asked.

"No, this is something I thought I'd experiment with."

Miranda smirked to herself at the demon's bold response. "Okay _Bassy_, I'm up for your little challenge." She agreed, finally coming to a halt outside of the earl's room.

Sebastian went before her to open the door, a ghost of a smirk etching his features.

"Strike one."

**.o0o.**

Miranda wiped off the already clear glass windows in the corridor of the manor, her gaze suddenly falling upon Sebastian as he sat in the gardens; a small black kitten curled up in his lap. The Siren watched as Sebastian stroked the kitten's belly, clearly content with its delighted mews.

_So the demon has a thing for cats,_ Miranda thought, smirking. She dropped her rag suddenly, the need to bother the demon becoming her main goal. Miranda found her way towards the garden and strode silently up towards Sebastian's relaxed frame.

"Such soft fur, such delicate paws…" The demon cooed, making it hard for the Siren to contain her laughter. "Is it just me," Miranda spoke, getting Sebastian's attention, "or does _someone_ have an obsession?" She said teasingly. Sebastian glared half-heartedly at her, the cat mewing disapprovingly at his steady hand.

"I thought you were to clean the windows?" Sebastian wondered.

"Oh relax. I'm only taking a break Sebastian." Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck soothingly. "There's hardly any stains on the glass, and the windows get cleaned every day. I'm sure it's a chore worth skipping."

Sebastian smirked despite the shocks he felt as Miranda ran her hands across his shoulders. "Worthy or not, it's bringing your grade down. I suggest you go back and finish." He stated, obviously loving the authority he sort of had over the Siren.

Miranda groaned. "But Bassy—"

Miranda froze, seeing the cold look Sebastian shot at her. "But Mister Michaelis," she corrected. "I probably won't be done until dinner."

"Then you'd better hurry along," Sebastian stood, allowing the kitten to bounce off his lap. "There's plenty of stuff to do after then, too."

"Fine.." Miranda turned and walked her way back into the manor. However, barely looking over her shoulder, she whispered, "Bassy.." before smirking to herself in contentment. Sebastian chuckled darkly, his eyes turning a fuchsia shade.

"Strike two."

**.o0o.**

Miranda sighed as the warm water of the tub relaxed her aching muscles. It was well past midnight and the young master was already asleep. Good thing, too, Miranda just so happened to be in his bathtub.

She knew doing it was risky, but the servants' bathroom just didn't appease her. She was looking forward to relaxation, not another form of drudgery. Miranda lifted one of her legs, running a few of the thick suds along her knee and to her shin.

It had been a while since Miranda could spend time by herself rejuvenating; she hadn't had this type of opportunity back at the Vermont estate either. "May I ask why you're using the master's bathtub?" rang a familiar voice.

Miranda inhaled sharply, watching as a pair of glowing eyes moved closer to her. "..I was just looking for a place to relax." She admitted. "The room you share with Mei-Rin couldn't supply to your needs?" Sebastian wondered as he stood by the edge of the tub.

"Apparently not.." Miranda muttered under her breath. Sebastian chuckled. "Get out of the tub, now." He ordered, brows raised as he watched the Siren defiantly sink deeper into the water. "No." She said, her voice muffled from the suds.

"Miranda, now." Sebastian repeated, annoyance now radiating from him; Miranda smirked knowingly. "Alright then," Sebastian slid off his pristine gloves, his bare fingers unbuttoning his tailcoat.

Miranda faltered, her hazel eyes watching him skeptically. "..What are you doing Sebastian?" She asked the demon with uncertainty. "Well, since you don't want to get out, I think I'll just have to go in." Sebastian replied to her with a devilish smirk.

Miranda stilled as Sebastian slid out of his tailcoat and vest, his fingers reaching towards the buttons of his white undershirt. "..S-stop!" Miranda shouted, her eyes shutting tightly just as she caught a glimpse of the demon's chest.

"I'll get out," the Siren's cheek glowed a light shade of pink, "just button your shirt back up!"

Sebastian smirked and easily did as she asked. "You're very amusing, Miranda," he said with a dark chuckle. "I didn't know a woman of your background would blush at the sight of a little skin."

Miranda cracked her eyelids open, staring at a fully buttoned Sebastian. "Well.. No man has ever been _that_ bold before," she admitted. Miranda gestured for Sebastian to shut his eyes—which he did—before standing up from her warm, watery domain.

Sebastian, having washed his young master many times before, reached over to grab a towel from the racks without missing a beat. Miranda thankfully took it, wrapped it around herself, and stepped out of the tub with the help of the demon.

"Damn it, Bassy," Miranda spoke as she began to wring out her ebony curls, "you always have to ruin my fun. Keep it up, I might just quit this whole 'Phantomhive servant' thing."

Miranda giggled in contentment after seeing Sebastian's cold look, but her laughter ceased when he gripped her arm, forcing her back into the wall behind her. The Siren struggled against his grip, but Sebastian was much stronger than her. "How many times have I told you?" He snarled at her. "Do _not_ call me that." Sebastian's voice was stern.

Miranda yelped as his hold on her seemed to get tighter. "Sebastian, let go.." She told him, her eyes stern, too, but pleading nonetheless. "Ooh, did I strike a nerve?" The demon mocked her tone from earlier this morning, his head lowering to the crevices of her neck. He planted a soft kiss on her skin before biting, making Miranda yelp at the feeling.

"Sebastian, please, let go," the Siren moaned slightly at the sensation. "The towel.. it's slipping."

"Let it fall then," Sebastian muttered. "It'll be the start of your payback for calling me Bassy all day."

**Heehee. :)**


End file.
